Summer Romance for Chance
by Juidinan
Summary: Holly never believed she would ever fall in love, especially so quickly. Being a peasant and part elf, she stayed away from everyone except her father until she met Chance. It just so happened she fell in love with a Prince, son of King Char and Queen E
1. The Meeting

Holly never believed she would ever fall in love, especially so quickly. Being a peasant and part elf, she stayed away from everyone except her father until she met Chance. It just so happened she fell in love with a Prince, son of King Char and Queen Ella. A twisted plot and sticky situations help them find strength in each other and soon love. 

"Holly, you've heard the story a million times, why must you hear it again?" her father answered her, with a grin as he returned to cooking the stew.  
"Oh please Father, I just would like to hear it one more time," Holly pleaded, putting her hands together and laughing a bit. She pushed back her bright red hair and smiled widely, her bright blue eyes shining. Her father put down the ladle and walked over to her through the small cottage that they lived in, sitting down beside her.  
"I suppose once more couldn't hurt. Well Hol, we were very happy, having you born very healthy and very beautiful. There was only one thing we feared, and that would be the gift that Lucinda would place on you. However, it was nothing how we feared, seeing as her gift was very simple. She has changed very much. She gave the gift of intelligence to you, my girl. And it has helped us very much, especially since your mother has passed away," he told her very slowly, stroking her hair as she leaned against him. Holly sighed and looked up at him, looking into his weary and tired eyes.  
"What was she like? My mother?"  
"She was beautiful … she could always see the best in everyone, even me," he commented before getting up to go stir the stew once more, but Holly knew better than to ask more questions. Her mother had passed away only a few years after she was born, and lately she was curious about her. She had always wished for a mother, growing up alone with her father and having almost no friends. It was not that she was ugly or deformed; she just felt apart from the others. Now almost being eighteen, she still felt as if she had no need for friends or perhaps even a spouse.   
"Hol, can you go out to the bakers and get some bread for the stew? It will be ready in about an hour. Take your time darling, but cover up, the sun does not have mercy on your fair skin," her father said softly, interrupting her thoughts. She merely nodded, grabbing her basket, and set out towards the busy street.   
She inhaled deeply, taking in the beautiful sent of fresh air and starting to skip towards the bakers despite her age. She grinned, closing her eyes as she continued … It was so beautiful and sunny an- BAM!  
She felt herself go flying to the ground, her dress becoming filthy. She felt her beautiful head slam against the dirt and she groaned, laying there for a moment before someone gasped above her.  
"Oh no, I'm so sorry, can I help you up milady?" the deep voice above her said, and Holly opened one eye. She felt as if she couldn't speak as she looked up into the eyes of the handsome man above her. Not quite a man, not quite a boy, she knew he was only a year or two older than her and she merely blinked. He gave a glorious laugh, one that ringed in her eyes and filled the air around her and made her smile. He took her hand and helped her up, grinning at her, running his hands through his deep brown hair. His deep brown eyes sparkled as he apologized to her repeatedly but Holly could not hear him; she could only watch him, stunned by his good looks.

"Uh, are you all right milady?"  
"Oh, what? Yes, I'm uh, fine, yes fine, thank you," she answered him breathlessly, finally coming back to reality. She gave a small giggle, sounding like a shriek and he smiled, brushing himself off.  
"Well, I must be going, but I hope to see you around. By the way, I'm Chance," he said politely, bowing slightly.   
"Nice to meet you, I'm Holly. Hope to see you too," she replied before turning around. She merely blinked; she was only a peasant, why was she getting treated with such respect was a wonder to her. She nodded, and continued walking towards the bakery, a dreamy glow in her eyes.

He had just met the most beautiful girl that had ever existed. Her beautiful figure, her pale skin, her red hair and beautiful blue eyes … Chance ran his hands through his hair, before climbing upon his horse and began to ride home. She may have been a peasant, but there was a certain feel to her such as royalty … Perhaps she was part of another race. He pictured her in his mind and gave a small shudder, as he arrived at his parent's castle.

"I can take that horse for you, Your Highness," one of the peasants chirped up as he reached the entrance.

"What? Oh, yes, yes, do so," he murmured before heading in through the head doors. It wasn't as if he believed in true love or something silly like that, but he had felt something like a pang. He merely shook his head, as if to rid of him of all thoughts of this woman he had met. It was practically impossible; she was a peasant, and he was a Prince and a great one at that. He was next in line to become King of Kyrria and he grinned at the thought; however, without a Queen at his side it wasn't going to happen. His Royal advisor had told him that if he had wanted to become King he had better hurry it up and find himself a spouse before his other siblings did.

"Char darling, what are you doing so home early?" his mother questioned him and Chance turned around to see his father and his mother roaming the halls hand in hand.

"Oh Ella, leave the boy alone, he seems to be deep in thought," King Char told his wife, smiling at his oldest son as he kissed his wife on the cheek. Chance grinned and nodded, beginning to walk again when his father called out, "Son, I forgot to remind you, but next week is the ball. Keep it in mind, will you? Oh, and dinner will be ready in a bit."  
Chance nodded and turned into the library, closing it with a loud slam.


	2. Trouble Arising

(( Lol, well with much demand :sarcasm: here is the next chapter. I decided to kind of make it a bit more to the point … well, I dunno'. Anyway, go ahead. Hope you like it. XD ))

(Holly)

Holly woke with a start, shaking as she yawned, from the crow of the rooster. She walked through the cottage, passing the kitchen into her father's room. She looked over to her father who was sound asleep, as always in the mornings. She took a piece of paper, grabbed a pencil and wrote across it:

Papa,  
I'm going out for a walk, I will be back later. Don't worry.

Love,  
Hol

That should be good enough, she nodded as she posted it on his nightstand so he could find it. She then skipped back to her bedroom and slowly picked out one of her favorite outfits. She put on the beautiful deep blue summer dress and put on a sterling silver necklace to go with it. She tried to look as beautiful as possible, and there was only one reason why … Chance. Her heart even flittered at his name; she hoped very much to see him as she roamed the street today, which was the main reason she was going out. She had asked the baker if he had seen Chance around here a lot, and the baker had told her almost every morning with a pleasant smile. Holly had smiled in return, and decided that today she would roam the streets in hope of seeing her "Prince Charming." She flipped back her hair and grabbed a biscuit before flying out the door in hopes of glimpsing him.

(Chance)

"Chance, you told me you were going into town to get me the doll, NOW GET UP!"  
Chance moaned and turned over in his bed, only to meet eye to eye with his nine-year-old sister, Adela.

"Fine you whiney brat, I'm going. You never give me a chance to sleep, do you? You better shut up and leave me alone when I give it to you. Ha, and I thought your name meant noble!" He retaliated as he sat up in his bed, glaring at her. She stuck out her tongue at him and marched out of his room, stomping the floor as she went. He merely shook his head before throwing some casual clothing on, preparing to go out. He blushed as he remembered the girl from the other day … _What was her name again? Oh yeah … Holly._ She was so beautiful with her long red hair and perfect body … He shook it off, remembering the fact that he was royalty and she was not. It was impossible, and that was final … Well … He could pretend not to be. Suddenly, an idea ticked inside of him. Perhaps if he saw her again, she didn't have to know he was a prince; it was worth a shot. Chance grinned and threw on some shoes, running towards the castle's stable out of the front door. He picked out one of the horses, not exactly checking which one because he was so exited. He knew he had felt amazing chemistry between them, even though they shared few words. It was amazing how just a few words and a short meeting could make him feel like this … He never really had a crush before. Of course, his parents always found someone suitable and showed her to him and hoped he would marry but it never had worked so far.  
Chance was getting older and older, nearly nineteen, but he made no effort in getting married. He pondered this all as he rode his horse into town, passing by a dragon in which children were cooking cheese over the flames erupting from it's mouth. He jumped down from his horse and tied it up at the local stable, smiling and greeting some friendly faces that bowed deeply before him.

"No, no need for that, we are friends," he said hastily, bringing them up before him by the shoulders, "Greet me with a smile, nothing more, nothing less." If they bowed to him and Holly saw, she would automatically presume that he was a Prince of some sort and ruin his plan. He smiled, knowing that most of the peasants and town folk would not recognize him, seeing as he had stayed mostly hidden the past few years. He chuckled in relief; his plan might work after all. However, the chances of them becoming so close that marriage was possible seemed ridiculous. Even the chances they might see each other again seemed out of reach … _Not impossible though_, he grinned, spotting her flouncing by the place where they had met and he walked slowly over to her, his heart beating wildly.  
"Uh, hello, remember me?"

(Holly)

She recognized his voice immediately and she swung around, a grin on her face.

"Hello … Chance, right?" she replied, flipping back her hair, her eyes sparkling. _Of course it's Chance you nitwit, you knew that_, she thought to herself, aggravated with her reply.  
"Yes, I'm surprised you remembered after that fall yesterday milady," Chance said, laughing and she giggled along nervously, "I hope you are alright."  
"Yes, I'm fine. You can call me Holly by the way," she said, just noticing they had begun to walk slowly. She looked at him and noticed his hands running through his hair and she smiled blushing as he saw her watching him.

"So, uh … Do you live here?"  
"Yes, with my father … I grew up here. It's a beautiful place, Kyrria, but I guess you know that. After you live her as well, right?" She stopped abruptly, turning from him as she blushed. _Stop blabbering, you stupid git_, she told herself as he gave a small chuckle.

"Uh, yes … Not here in town though, just on the outskirts," he replied, pretending not to notice.

"Do you live near the King?" she asked him, sounding a little too eager.

(Chance)

"Yes, you could say that," he nodded, putting his hand in his pockets and looked ahead. Two children were roasting some cheese on the dragon's flame he had seen earlier. He remembered his mother telling him about this and he looked over to Holly who looked a bit flushed.

"Do you er, want to …?" He trailed off, pointing towards the dragon and the cheese stand near it.

"Yes, I would actually," she said, digging in her pockets for some spare change it looked like but he shook his head.

"It's okay, I will," he said, pulling out the correct change from his pocket and gave it to the man who handed them a large chunk of cheese.  
They spent a few minutes roasting a sharing the cheese before heading out and touring the village. He had to admit, with every conversation they were having he seemed to like her more and more. They spent the whole day together, and he could tell she liked him as he liked her. They discussed a lot about their each other, all of Chance's family life was made up on account of the fact he did not want her to know he was born of royalty.

"So…" she murmured as their hands grazed each other's, swinging while they walked.

"Would you like to meet back here tomorrow?" He said quietly, pointing towards the dragon who was toasting another piece of cheese at the time.

"Well … I … I um …," she smiled, looking up into his eyes, "Oh, alright." Chance grinned, unable to help himself, as he picked up her hand and kissed is softly.

"I shall see you tomorrow then."

(Holly)

She fell onto her bed as she entered her room, holding her heart with pleasure. She had had the most fantastic day, and he had made it so much better. She grinned, remembering the way he smiled at her … She sat up right before her father walked in, a weary look on his face.

"What took you so long, Hol, I had to eat alone!"  
"Oh nothing, Papa, I just had some work to do in town … I will probably have to go back out tomorrow too," she added, looking down at the ground in guilt. Her father sighed and began to leave the room until suddenly he spun around, grinning, "You haven't gotten yourself a boyfriend now, have you?"  
Holly felt her heart stop and her face turn crimson before looking down at the ground, muttering a soft, "No."  
"Ah … alright then," he said loudly, his eyes twinkling and a small grin on his face. As he left her room, she laid her head down on her pillow and fell asleep quickly, a crazy grin on her face.

(Chance)

Chance slowly rode the horse into the castle stable, a huge grin apparent on his face.

"I can take that for you sir!" the servant piped up as usual, but this time, Chance replied, "Thanks sir!" The servant stared at him astonished as the Prince ran into the castle jogging, spinning and dancing at once.

He closed his eyes, imaging her with a huge smile on his face, as he rammed right into his father.

"Wooh! Settle down there, son," King Char said with a hearty chuckle, and Chance blushed a bit. He looked behind his father and saw his mother walking with a young girl about his age. She was good looking, had long, curly blonde hair and bright green eyes. When she saw him, she smiled with her big horse teeth, and he knew what his parents were thinking but he merely shook his head. He was … well, he was in love already. He knew the feeling when it hit him; it was unarrogant, beautiful love. He decided he would tell his parents later that he had already found someone.

"Hello Chance, I would like you to meet Josephine," his mother said, and she gave him a be-nice-or-else look. He put on a feigned smile, and shook her hand, as he was led to the dining hall with his parents and the girl.


End file.
